


Home Renovation

by WanderingMystic



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Stardew Valley - Freeform, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:38:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7296178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingMystic/pseuds/WanderingMystic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The farmer spends almost all of their money on getting a kitchen and Shane doesn't like the farmer's plan to earn the money back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Renovation

"Alright farmer, give me a few days and I'll get the extension done. Then you'll be able to have meals at home instead of always having to eat at the saloon." Robin said with a smile plastered on her face. The farmer nodded in thanks and left the store to head down to the saloon.  


"Good evening farmer, what will it be tonight?" Gus said from behind the bar as he grabbed Pam a beer. "Nothing tonight, I don't have money to blow right now. I just spent a lot of money to put a kitchen in my house." The farmer shrugged and grabbed a seat at the bar. Gus shrugged in return and went to give the beer to Pam. "Damn farmer, that extension must have cost a lot of money." Emily turned to speak to the farmer. Emily and the farmer were pretty good friends and she was also one of two reasons the farmer bothered to go to the saloon that night. "Oh yeah it did. I have next to no money in my account and have to go get a hotel room in the city for the next week or so. I'm not looking forward to it." The farmer sighed at the thought of the city. They hadn't missed the city at all since moving to Pelican Town and they weren't looking forward to having to go back. Gus walked back and placed a pizza and a beer in front of the farmer. They looked up at Gus confused. "Courtesy of Shane." Shane. The farmer looked over to the other side of the bar to see him drinking alone in a corner. He was the other reason they came to the saloon. He posed a mystery and the farmer didn't know why, but they were attracted to him. Shane glanced over to the farmer and gave a small smile and a nod. They were far from friends, but Shane had began to treat the farmer like an actual person. The farmer nodded and smiled back before eating the pizza. Emily smirked at the farmer like they were back in middle school. Emily knew how the farmer felt about Shane, and while she didn't understand what they saw in him, she wanted to support her friend.  


TIME SKIP  


When the farmer finished up the pizza and beer they waved goodbye to Emily and Gus and walked out to catch a bus to the city. "Hey farmer, where you going?" Shane had moved outside to sit on the stairs of the saloon and was now talking to the farmer. "I have to go catch a bus to the city to grab a hotel room while my house is under construction." The farmer's distaste for the city was very obvious. "I thought you had almost no money on you. Hotels aren't cheap, you know?" Shane took a swig of his beer. "Yeah I know, I had to save the rest of money for the hotel, I'll be completely broke after all of this." The farmer said, almost ashamed of their poor money management. "It's going to be the start of winter here soon. How do you plan on getting money?" Shane said, raising an eyebrow. The farmer stood there in awe. Did Shane actually care about the farmer's well-being? "I was going to spend my days in the mines and hope that I find some minerals worth money."  


"You'll get seriously hurt, maybe even killed doing that every single day. You're not going in the mines everyday to fight for your life for an entire season." Shane said sternly. "It's my only hope to have any money to continue living. I have no other choice." The farmer watched as Shane stood up from his seat on the stairs. Had he always been so tall? "You're not going to the mines. You're going to save the money you have now." The farmer stared at him in confusion. "How do you propose I do that? I need a place to stay."  


"You're gonna stay with Marnie, Jas, and I at our house until yours is finished." Shane said as he turned on his heels and headed toward his house. "Come on, I'm not gonna let you go spend all of your money on a hotel room." Shane waved for the farmer to follow him. They hesitantly followed him all the way to his house. Shane unlocked the door and quietly walked in motioning for them to follow. He led them into his bedroom and shut the door. The farmer immediately tensed up at the realization of what was happening. They were shut in Shane's room alone with Shane. "You can sit on the bed, I'll try and find some clothes that will fit you." Shane turned to dig through his dresser as the farmer took a seat on his bed. Eventually, Shane turned around with a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt in his hands. "These should do for now, they're the smallest size I have but they'll still be huge on you." Shane handed the farmer the clothes and led them to the bathroom. "Take a shower, get dressed, and then come back to my room." Shane instructed before going back to his room.  


After taking a quick shower, the farmer slipped into Shane's clothes. They still smelled like alcohol and Shane's cologne and were much too large on the farmer. The farmer left the bathroom and headed back to Shane's bedroom. He had stripped the bed of all the sheets and replaced them with clean sheets. "You can sleep in here, I'll take the couch out in the living room. You'll be more comfortable that way." He said motioning to his freshly-made bed. The farmer wandered over to the bed and sat down. They looked at the alarm clock to see it read 1:30 in the morning. "Holy shit Shane, don't you have to get up early for work tomorrow?" The farmer spat out in a mixture of shock and concern. "I'm normally just now getting home on any other day, also I took tomorrow off." The farmer looked at Shane in shock. Shane taking a day off of work was basically unheard of. He noticed the look on the farmer's face and chuckled. "I promised Jas I'd take the day off to be with her. I also want to make sure you have everything you need." He smiled at the farmer. "Anyway, I'll let you get to sleep since it's apparently past your bedtime." He chuckled to himself as he turned to leave. "Hey Shane..." Shane turned at the mention of his name. "Why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden?" Shane froze and felt the blood rush to his face. The farmer felt themself start to blush too. Man, he looked cute when he blushed. "I just don't want you wasting your money. It's not my fault you're bad with money." Shane said quickly, but didn't hide the fact that it was a lie very well. "Shane..."  


Shane sighed and sat down on the bed. "Why does the reason matter? Why can't you just accept that I did it and appriciate it?" Shane said defensively. "Because I want to know why you have decided to be nice to me. I know you're not rude to me like you used to be anymore, but I never thought you would buy me beer, let alone let me sleep in your bed. I do appriciate it, but I want to know why." Shane sighed and stood up from the bed. "Do you know the town tradition involving the bouquets?" The farmer's eyes widened. There was no way. "Um, yeah, you give it to a person to indicate romantic interest." Shane nodded, "I-I was just curious. I'm being nice to make up for being an ass when we first met. I buy people beer sometimes, it isn't anything special. Goodnight farmer, I'll talk to you in the morning." The farmer felt a pain in their chest. How stupid to think that he felt the same way. "Goodnight Shane, see you in the morning." The farmer lied down in Shane's bed and faced the wall. Shane turned the light off and left the room. The farmer sighed and tried to fall asleep.  


NEXT MORNING  


The farmer woke up still facing the wall as the events of last night played in their head. They groaned as they rubbed their eyes. They sat up and turned to see a fold-up table had been placed next to the bed. There was a plate full of eggs and bacon, a glass of orange juice, and a note:  


Farmer,  
As I mentioned yesterday, I took the day off to be with Jas. I made breakfast, and I hope it all tastes good. The eggs are from our chickens and I hand squeezed the orange juice. There is an extra set of clothes on top of the dresser for you. I'll be home around noon for a few hours as Jas is getting extra tutoring this week. See you then.  
-Shane  


The farmer stared at the note as a pang of saddness hit their chest. This was what they saw in Shane. Emily had always asked what it was about him that made the farmer fall for him, and this was it. He was the most caring, wonderful guy in town and the farmer loved him. The farmer fought back tears as they ate the breakfast and got dressed. They sighed as they saw it was almost noon. They sat back down on the bed, and put their face in their hands.  


The farmer heard the front door open and close. Marnie went to arobics today so that left one person for it to be. Shane. The farmer looked over at the clock to see that it was a few minutes past noon. They heard a knock on the door. "Hey, I'm sorry if last night came off kinda harsh. I didn't mean to hurt you. Either way I brought food from the saloon if you want. I'm gonna take a shower. Food's in the dining room." He said as the farmer could hear him walk away from the door. They sighed as they stood up and walked to the kitchen. Sitting in the kitchen was a pizza, salad, and pumpkin soup, all along side a vase with a bouquet of flowers. The farmer walked up to the flowers to see there was a note tied to the vase with the farmer's name on it. The farmer opened and read the note:  


I'm sorry I am too scared to do this in person. I wanted to tell you last night, but I didn't have a bouquet with me. I never liked the look of the ones at Pierre's store. So when I went out with Jas this morning we picked these ourselves. I love you farmer. I know I am awful at showing it, but I do. You make me so happy. I can't imagine being with anyone else. You are the only person I have ever loved. Please be mine?  
-Shane  


The farmer felt the blush rise to their face as the bathroom door opened. The farmer turned around to see Shane blushing heavily. "So, uh, I see you found the bouquet..." Shane trailed off, looking at the floor. The farmer threw themself onto Shane. "Of course I'll be with you Shane." They said happily into Shane's chest. They felt arms wrap around them and a kiss planted on top of their head. "Good, I'm glad." The farmer pulled back to see Shane smiling down at them. Shane leaned down and closed the space between their lips. They stood like that for a little while before Shane pulled away. "Not to ruin the mood, but I'm starving." The farmer laughed and skipped into the kitchen. They ate in happiness as Shane talked about how Jas critiqued every flower to make sure they were perfect. After a while of lounging around the house together, they left to pick up Jas.  


"Hey Shane, did it work?" Jas asked running up to the two of them. Shane grabbed the farmer's hand and smiled down at his goddaughter. "Yay! Shane got the farmer. Now you guys will get married and have kids so I have more people to play with." Shane was flustered and began to tell Jas she was moving too fast and the farmer just laughed. This was what they wanted more than anything, and they were very happy to finally have it.


End file.
